


I Am Going To Bite You (fuck the school institution)

by crimesiscrying



Series: sbi modern fantasy au fuckers [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Discrimination, Gremlin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), ao3 stop using their real names as their name tags that's kinda weirdchamp ngl, bird hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), by our father's blade, we die like canon wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimesiscrying/pseuds/crimesiscrying
Summary: Tommy marched into the secretary’s office and dropped onto one of the chairs lining the room’s walls. He would be fine, Phil wouldn’t be too mad at him when he’d explain the situation and the man would make sure the school didn’t let the other kid go without a punishment. Still, the injustice of the situation stung in his throat and behind his eyes, and Tommy leaned his head back to stare at the light on the ceiling to keep the tears at bay.Or, Tommy is not having a good time at school, Phil puts the fear of himself into an ignorant principal and Eret is simply there, being themselves and making the world a bit better place.
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: sbi modern fantasy au fuckers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179233
Comments: 15
Kudos: 266





	I Am Going To Bite You (fuck the school institution)

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah eret is introduced to the au :D also if you didn't read the tags, a quick tw for some pretty on-the-nose racial discrimination and a racist fuck of a principal

Tommy marched into the secretary’s office and dropped onto one of the chairs lining the room’s walls. He would be fine, Phil wouldn’t be too mad at him when he’d explain the situation and the man would make sure the school didn’t let the other kid go without a punishment. Still, the injustice of the situation stung in his throat and behind his eyes, and Tommy leaned his head back to stare at the light on the ceiling to keep the tears at bay. He might’ve stooped low quite many a time in his life, but he was still above crying in the secretary’s office. Well, at least right now he was; last year had been a different story, but it’d also been a different school so it didn’t really count.

It took Tommy an embarrassingly long time to realize that somebody was in the same room as him. He turned his head to look at the tall teen - man? No way, they couldn’t be an adult, despite the height- leaning on the wall in the furthest side of the room. Once the shadow left behind by staring at a lamp for too long left his eyes, he realized that the teen had wings and a tail; the wings were colourful, speckled white that turned into black and then a golden brown, but they were nothing compared to the tail that, despite the teen’s height, was long enough to touch the ground; it was bright green with blue and yellow undertones and speckles, the feathers huge and intricate in a way Tommy had never seen. ‘A peacock hybrid,’ he thought, ‘Cool. Never seen one of those before.’ 

The teen seemed to realize that they were being looked at, because they looked up and smiled at Tommy from underneath their brown curls that covered their entire forehead and half of their eyes. Tommy decided to gather his courage and leaned forward to ask the other, “So. What’re you in for?”

They seemed caught off guard by the question, blinking at him a few times with their brows slightly furrowed. “What do you mean?” Damn, their voice was deep. Tommy was NOT jealous.

“I mean,” Tommy said and pulled his knees up on the chair to wrap his arms around them, “What did you do? To get sent in here?”

The teen let out a small, surprised laugh. “Uh, I’m here to ask the principal if I can skip English tomorrow, ‘cause I have to give a presentation about the GSA and what it does to the student council. What about you?” 

“Some kid said that my ears looked weird so I bit them.” He tugged a bit at one of his long, rabbit-like ears, as if the teen might’ve otherwise thought that maybe the other kid hadn’t been talking about those and instead meant some secret, less obvious pair of ears he had hidden somewhere. 

Tommy wasn’t sure how the teen would react to this; they seemed like the kind of student who took part in all of the extracurricular activities, remembered their teachers’ birthdays, was a hallway police for half of their life and did not get in trouble every other week for getting into fights with ignorant dickheads. To his surprise, however, the other teen just smiled at him.

“Good, they deserved it. Your ears are really fucking cool.” As quickly as it came, though, his smile disappeared. “You’re not going to get in trouble for that, are you? Like at home?”

Tommy shook his head with no hesitation. “No way, Phil’s not gonna get mad ‘cause it was, like, for self defence, you know? I mean, he’s a hybrid too, so he’s not gonna be angry just ‘cause I bit some prejudiced asshole. He’s too cool for that.” 

The other teen laughed softly and nodded. “I’m glad. It’d suck, not being able to defend yourself just because you’d just get punished more. That’s not right, in any way, shape or form.”

Tommy got the vague idea that the teen wasn’t just talking about him biting some random kid in the arm, but he nodded along because well, they sounded smart and they’d been nice enough, so Tommy trusted them. Because Tommy had always been lacking a bit in the brain-to-mouth-filter department, he opened his mouth and announced, “I like your big words, big man. Man? Person? Shit. Sorry. Big person. I like your big words, big person. They sound very smart, you know?”

The teen laughed again. “Big man’s fine. Big person is cool too, I don’t really care either way. Thank you, I spend a lot of time talking with big words. It’s kind of almost my job, people seem to like it when I do it. I’m Eret, by the way, I’m the president of the GSA in this school.”

Tommy hummed in thought for a moment before he turned back to Eret. “You said you’re fine with big man AND big person. Are you, like, non-binary or genderfluid or something? It’s cool either way if you are or aren’t, I just don’t wanna, you know, misgender you and shit. That’s not very cool, and I am very cool, so I can’t be going around doing shit like that, you know?”

Eret smiled at him. “I am actually genderfluid, thank you for asking. I go by any pronouns so you really can’t get that wrong, but I appreciate you taking the time to ask. It’s more than most people do.”

Tommy shrugged a bit and turned his eyes forward to stare at the principal’s door. “It’s not really that big of a deal. Just common sense really, but some people don’t get it.” He was quiet for a few more seconds before adding, “I’m Tommy, by the way. He- and him-pronouns. Pog. Anyway, why the fuck is the principal taking so long? What is he doing, fucking taxes or something?” 

Eret laughed a little and shook their head minutely. Then, the office fell into a silence for a short moment before the door burst open. There, in the doorway, was standing Phil, his large wings taking up space in the office that suddenly felt a lot smaller. Phil’s eyes searched the room before landing on Tommy, and the man visibly relaxed as he took in the - fairly uninjured and all around surprisingly good, considering the circumstances- state of his son. “Tommy, the secretary called me and frankly, I don’t believe a single word that left that lady’s mouth. Care to tell me what’s going on?” he asked as he sat down next to Tommy.

“Well, you see, big man, there’s this kid in our classroom, I’ve told you about him before, he’s the one who pulled on Tubbo’s antennae a few weeks ago and Wilbur had to be physically restrained so he didn’t beat the kid up, anyway, today he thought that it’d be a good idea to tell me that my ears were weird and ugly, so of course I bit him because I’m not a little bitch, and the teacher did not like that, oh boy did she not like that. For some reason she thought that I was the one who started it, so she got really mad and sent me here before I could explain myself and now we’re here.” The entire time he explained, Tommy gestured wildly with his hands and comletely missed the way his father’s face took on an expression that promised murder like a president candinate promises better wages. 

“Oh. I see,” Phil said and leaned back on the chair, spreading his wings even further in an unconscious effort to spend some energy before he’d get too impatient and force his way into the principal’s office. 

After a few, very long and very tense moments of silence, the door to the principal’s office opened and Phil jumped to his feet. He marched across the room with a few long strides and shook the principal’s hand. If looks could kill, Tommy was pretty sure that his father would be shaking a dead man’s hand, but luckily that wasn’t the case or Phil would’ve been locked up ever since the first ignorant teacher decided to open their mouth around his kids. 

Tommy was gestured to follow after the two men into the principal’s office after the man had asked Eret to wait with a few quick words and a confirmation that them skipping the lesson tomorrow would probably be alright. He sat down at one of the old, uncomfortable chairs and looked between his father and the principal. 

“So, mr. Craft, I’m sure you know why you’ve been called here,” the principal said, crossing his fingers and leaning back in his chair. The man eyed Tommy like he was something gross stuck in the bottom of his shoe. “Your… son.. got himself into trouble yet again.” He was talking slowly, as if speaking to a child, and Tommy’s skin crawled at his tone and the way he looked at Phil. With a feeling like something cold had filled his stomach, Tommy realised that that was exactly what the man thought. That Phil, one of the smartest people Tommy knew, was somehow slower and dumber than the cockroach that had somehow fooled his way into a position of power at a school and behind the principal’s table. With a sick satisfaction Tommy let a small smile slip onto his face. Oh boy, the man had fucked up.

Phil straightened his back and flared his wings, and this time, Tommy was sure that it was completely intentional. “First of all,” Phil started, staring at the man dead in the eye, “I despise the implication that Tommy is not my real, actual son, because that is as far from the truth as could be. Secondly,” and now he was leaning forward a bit, and Tommy wasn’t sure if he’d ever been as excited to watch a man get verbally ripped to pieces in front of him. “I have a feeling that me and you have quite the difference in the way we’ve understood the situation. In my eyes, one of your students- and no, I am not talking about my son- has time and time again harassed and ostracized my children and multiple other hybrid children in this school, endangered the safety of their environment and physically violated them and their peers. And, despite the fact that both I and multiple other parents of hybrid children have expressed concern over this, the school has failed to ensure the safety of its students and has allowed a continuous and dangerous discrimination based on the students’ race, which is unacceptable, not to mention extremely illegal and punishable by state. In addition, concidering the fact that this has been brought to the attention of both teachers and the rest of the school staff multiple times, one may argue that this oversight has been completely intentional.” 

Phil leaned back again and leveled a glare at the principal, who was starting to look like he really didn’t want to be having any part in this conversation. The man cleared his throat awkwardly. “But surely you understand that your son has no right to bite another student!” he said, leaning forward and waving around with his hands. He looked almost pitiful. Tommy bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. “Gods know what kind of germs are in that boy’s mouth, we’re lucky that the poor child didn’t have to be taken to a hospital or something!”

“Mr. Johnson,” Phil started after a moment, and Tommy had never heard his voice sound so venomous, “I’m sure that the local school board will be quite interested to hear how a student was driven so far by his peers that he had to resort to physical attack to keep himself safe and comfortable in an environment meant to do that job for him. Now, it is getting quite late, so if we could just finish this, that’d be great. You may give Tommy whatever punishment you see fit, but just know that I will be in contact with the school board, and I want you to write down a record of this situation as it truly is; a failure of the staff to ensure each student a safe learning environment and a clear tolerance of race- and appearance-based discrimination and violence.” With that, Phil leaned back and laced his fingers together.

“I.. uh… Tommy, as per the school policy, you’ll get two hours of detention. Other than that, I think that we’re done here,” the principal said, fidgeting with his hands on top of the table. 

Tommy surged forward and sat on the edge of his seat, locking his eyes with the man. “Wait a second here, what about the other boy? He insulted me, and, what was it, discriminated against me based on my appearance,” he said, narrowing his eyes. 

The man cleared his throat a bit. “Well, the raport we got from the teacher doesn’t mention any- any discrimination happening,” he said lamely. 

Tommy scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, that’s cause she’s a bitch too.” The principal spluttered, his eyes widening, but Phil only suppressed a smile and stood up swiftly.

“That being said, I think we’re done here. You will hear from me in the near future. Tommy, lets go,” he said and walked out of the door. Tommy followed, smiling at the principal over his shoulder. The man followed them to the door and called Eret in, who glanced at the passing Phil with something akin to admiration in her eyes. 

As soon as they were outside the school and on their way to the car, Phil looked back to Tommy. “Tommy, I’m not going to be mad at you for biting that kid, because frankly, I think that he deserved it, but you do need to be more careful,” he said, eyebrows creased in worry. “You know that the teachers won’t hesitate to put it down to you being a problem child, and I know that it isn’t fair, and I’m trying to make it better, but until then, just- just be a bit more careful in the future, okay?”

Tommy nodded numbly, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. The cold feeling that had settled into his stomach in the office hadn’t left, and he shivered slightly. The look in Phil’s eyes turned into something more gentle, and he reached out to take his son’s hand.

“At least next time wait until the kid gets outside the school grounds, yeah mate?” Tommy snorted at that and smiled up at his father, who flashed a smile back. 

Soon enough, they arrived to the car, and Phil pulled the driver’s door open swiftly before declaring, “Get in the car, kid, we’re getting ice cream!” Tommy laughed out loud at that and jumped into the front seat, whooping a little. 

“Hell yeah, it’s ice cream time!”


End file.
